fiesta estilo konoha
by NayHyuugaMalfoyVulturi
Summary: Una fiesta en Konoha no es una cosa fácil, nada bueno puede salir de esta. Y menos si Naruto y los demás son los responsables. Los efectos del ALCOHOL los hacen hacer cosas malas.. Y una sorpresa inesperada por un conPLETO.


**Los personajes pertenecen al creador de naruto, yo solo los tome prestados.**

Los chicos en Konoha estaban de lo más alegres, muchos de ellos acaban de alcanzar el mayor rango entre los ninjas. Así que Naruto se había comprado una casa y el junto con los otros se planeo una de las mayores fiestas en la historia de la aldea. La fiesta abarcaba alrededor de toda la aldea. En las calles con el solo hecho de observar a grupos de chicos que se introducían en el bosque a espaldas de los mayores solo quería decir una cosa, estos se dirigían a la fiesta, hasta los niños pequeños sabían, no era necesario preguntar. Todos los jóvenes en la noche se estaban preparando, incluso venían unos ninjas de Suna, el Kazekage no se podía perder la fiesta de su amigo Naruto, así como no olvidaba su deber con la familia de cuidar a su hermana Temari de cierto chico problemático. Y Kankouro simplemente venia por venir, el también necesitaba divertirse, no se quería quedar de amargado como los ancianos de Suna.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Konoha se encontraba desierta. Solo los ninjas de alto rango y experimentados podían escuchar los débiles intentos de ninjas por escapar de sus casas para ir rumbo a la fiesta. Se observaban pasar casi inexistentes sombras por los tejados de las casas.

En cambio en las afueras de la aldea, en medio del bosque solo rodeada de unas pocas casas se encontraba la fiesta desbordante de ninjas platicando, charlando, ligando, besuqueando. Entre otras cosas en la oscuridad.

La mesa de alimentos estaba desbordante de sake, sake y mas sake. Al parecer ya había hecho efecto en cierto grupo de ninjas, todos variando entre los diecinueve y veinte años.

-Etto, Sakura no crees que Naruto-kun está muy tomado.- decía una Hinata con su vaso de agua natural en la mano. Le había tomado un poco de trabajo pero al fin pudo tirar el sake y llenar su vaso de agua natural, lo único malo de todo era que tenía que fingir que estaba tomando bebidas alcohólicas, ¿pero cómo le haría si ella nunca lo había hecho?, ni siquiera una pisca de sake.

-no que va, si se la está pasando de lo lindo.- respondió arrastrando las palabras una Sakura a medio beber. El sake le estaba haciendo demasiado rápido efecto.

-Etto pues yo..-empezó diciendo Hinata pero fue callada por una Ino borracha.

-que Pachuca amigas, como la están pasando.- Ino se tambaleo un poco y se agarro a los hombros de Hinata.- ups, creo que el suelo temblo.

-no Ino, no crea que sea el suelo…-Hinata trataba en vano de mantener a cierta rubia quieta.

-no Hinata, acaso no sentiste el temblor.- Ino se separo un poco de Hinata, pero no tanto como para evitar agarrarse de un hombro de la Hyuuga, Ino siempre quería tener la razón, o aparentarla.- chicos, ¿VERDAD QUE ESTA TEMBLANDO?.-grito Ino alegremente.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- respondió un coro.

-a mi me consta.-decía un Chouji que estaba tirado con bolsas de frituras en el estomago.

Hinata decidió que para horrar problemas seria mejor darles la razón, asi que asintió. Y decidió que ella también tenia que aparentar estar borracha.

-SI, ACABA DE TEMBLAR.- grito ella no estando muy segura de donde agarro tanto valor. oh no, ¿en que me eh metido?

-así me gusta, Hinata, tan alegre.- Ino hablaba y en medio de las palabras reía de lo borracha que se encontraba.- pero, acá entre nos Hinata, no deberías.-hip.- de tomar-hip.- tanto, aprende a mi.-le dijo Ino "sabiamente" entre hipo y hipo.

-a que esta buena la fiesta.- Sakura que se había mantenido alejada de la conversación se unió a esta, la chica mantenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, y una de sake en la otra.- ¿verdad, Hinata?

Oh, **Ittai**(diablos) . ¿Por qué no se quedo en su casa? Y su hermana, donde diablos se metió su hermana, Hinata como la mayor tenía que velar por ella, oh no, si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría, si salía de esta claro. Observe a Ino que continuaba recargada en mi hombro, ella también confiaba en mí, pero entre medio de todo este tumulto de ninjas no estoy segura de salir viva, ni mucho menos sacarlos a ellos. Y me dije de nuevo ¿Por qué vine?, oh si, por que todos sus amigos estaban aquí y habían prometido ir por ella y sacarla a rastras de su casa si era necesario.

-Hai, Sakura.- atino a decir. Pobre Sakura, ella también estaba muy bebida.

-CUÑADA.- grito una Tenten borracha mientras se acercaba y se colgaba de su hombro libre.

Tenten también apestaba a sake y cerveza….espera..¿cuñada?, ¿desde cuándo era novia de Neji?

-SAKURA-CHAN TE AMO.-grito lee, ese chico portaba medio traje verde, la otra mitas sepa donde se la quito. Aunque tiene bonito torso..Hinata, se reprendió a si misma. Deja de pensar en eso.

-ya te dije que….-empezó a decir su amiga Sakura pero alguien se colgó de ella y le impidió terminar la oración.

Tenten y Ino estaban empezando a jalar de su ropa. ¿que acaso querían desnudarla?

-Hinata.- escucho que llamaban su nombre y descubrió que la causante era su amiga de Suna, Temari. Esta colgaba de un Shikamaru que al igual que los de todo el lugar, estaba ebrio.

-TEMARI.- le respondió ella también entre gritos pues era difícil hacerse escuchar.

Sus dos amigas que en estos momentos la usaban como agarradera seguían jaloneando sus ropas.

-vamos a bailar Hinata.- decía con un pequeño puchero Ino.

-si, yo quiero bailar.

Hinata observo como sus amigas, Ino y Tenten se lanzaban una mirada cómplice. Esto no seria bueno.

-Etto, chicas yo no..

-anda vamos a bailar.- decían ambas.

-Hinata te amo.- escucho que gritaban se giro y se topo con la mirada de Shino que intentaba controlar a un lee que lanzaba amores a todas las chicas.

-uyyyyyyyyyyyy.- _ah, bien que para eso no estaban borrachas_, pensó Hinata al escuchar a Ino, Tenten, Temari y Sakura echarle burla.

Hinata se sintió impotente al ser llevado por Ino, Sakura y Tenten hacia donde los chicos estaban bailando.

-yo no quiero bailar.- decía entre gemidos.

-nosotras te vamos a animar, ¿a que si chicas?.- dijo Ino que tropezó un poco y agarro a Sakura, que esta tropezó y se hubieran caído si no fuera por Kankouro que las agarro a ambas por la cintura, Ino y Sakura sonrieron seductoramente al chico. Este que no estaba tan borracho, aun, como los demás se alejo de ellas. Pero sus amigas de insistentes como eran se lo llevaron a él también a la pista de baile.

Hinata suspiro aliviada al ver como sus amigas se olvidaban de la presencia de ella.

Tomo de la poco agua que contenía el vaso, ese que Ino casi vaciaba en barias ocasiones al estar colgada de ella.

Para su mala suerte, alguien rápidamente la agarro de la cintura.

-Hinata.- susurro Neji en su oído. Bueno al parecer su primo también estaba bebido.

-hola, Neji.- respondió ella.

-que bien hueles.- sintió el aliento de Neji en su oído.

Neji fue arrancado rápidamente de ella, Tenten le echaba los brazos a un Neji muy contento.

Hinata volvió a suspirar.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo hacia la pared, alejándose de todos. Esto era un problema, y Hinata saldría perdiendo.

Desde su prospectiva observaba como Ino y Sakura le hacían un baile privado a Kankouro que traba de alejar las manos de las chicas de su cuerpo. Ino le pasaba las manos por su espalda y Sakura le hacía competencia por enfrente al pasar sus manos por su pecho. Kankouro intentaba zafarse en vano.

A lo lejos observaba a un lee muy pero muy pegado de Chouji, esos traen algo entre manos,

Miro como Temari y Shikamaru se alejaban beso y beso, casi sacando las ropas en el camino.

-QUE SE SIENTA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD.- grito emocionado lee.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII.-coreo toda la multitud reunida.

Sintió una presencia familiar y segundos después Kiba apareció en su campo de visión. Este sostenía dos botellas de cerveza en sus manos.

-Hinata, amiga mía.- el aliento de Kiba tenia un olor a fresas combinado con sake.

-hola, Kiba.

Kiba arrebato el vaso de sus manos y coloco una botella entre ellas.

-para que te sientas feliz.

-Etto, Kiba yo no tomo.

-¿Cómo que no?, pues vas a ver que si.- Kiba se acerco a ella, demasiado.

-no es que yo no…

-claro que si.- ella observo como su amigo sonreía maliciosamente, el se llevo una botella a la boca y dio un largo trago, momentos después, acorralo a Hinata en la pared y bajo sus labios, ella observo en cámara lenta como poco a poco se acercaban a su objetivo. El le dio un beso largo al tiempo que vaciaba el contenido en su boca, el introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, luego se alejo y acaricio con sus labios la comisura de su boca.

Ella trago todo el contenido. El sake hizo que le ardiera la garganta y un mareo la invadiera. Era una bebida muy fuerte y ella no estaba acostumbrada, lo que no podía creer era que Kiba la hubiera besado, ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar el asunto del beso pues nuevamente Kiba bajo sus labios y empezó a introducir sake en su boca, pero ahora sus manos no se quedaron quietas, el, las coloco en su cintura y empezó a masajear esa zona, ella trago todo el contenido, pero el siguió apoderándose de sus labios. Ella recordó todas las veces que le habían dicho santa, y decidió que ya que todos hacían lo que se les diera la gana, ella también se uniría al grupo. Con un poco de timidez le devolvió el beso, el lo acepto gustoso, y empezó a mover su lengua con avidez en su boca.

Ambos se separaron momentos después a tomar aire.

Kiba seguía con sus manos sobre su cintura. Esa zona la sentía a arder.

Kiba tomo de nuevo la botella y le dio un largo trago. Vacio casi todo el contenido en su cuerpo. Volvió a dar otro trago y se inclino de nuevo hacia ella. Hinata lo acepto gustosa. De nuevo el introdujo el contenido en su boca, ella de lo toma y no supo cómo pero empezó a mover su lengua junto con la suya.

-Hinata, te lo tenias muy guardadito.- escucho que decía alguien arrastrando las palabras, se giro y se encontró con Naruto que en esos momentos tenía un brazo pasado sobre los hombros de Ino. Esta pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Naruto.

El sake estaba haciendo su efecto demasiado pronto en su organismo, por que para su sorpresa, eso no la avergonzó.

Ino se acerco a Kiba y le arrebato una botella, se la bebió y como habían hecho hace unos momentos ella y Kiba, le dio de beber a Naruto que acepto gustoso. Esta pareja se despidió mientras entraban en la puerta de limpieza.

Por el rabillo del ojo capto un movimiento, enfoco un poco su vista y se sorprendió al encontrar a Chouji, Shino y lee agarrados de los hombros los unos a los otros. Siguiendo los extraños lemas de lee.

-el poder la juventud es lo mejor..

-yeah.-coreaban Shino y Chouji,

-si, es lo mejor.-cantaba lee.

-yeah.- repitieron los dos restantes.

-ahí que sacar el poder de la juventud.- lee hacia extraños gestos.

-oh si, juventud, juventud.- decían a coro Shino y Chouji. Este ultimo sin soltar sus frituras.

Y así siguieron cantando ese trió mientras se mantenían abrazados.

Kiba mantenía una mano en su cintura y otra muy cerca de su trasero. Se alejo un poco, todavía no estaba tan tomada. Aun.

**nnnn**

Ino estaba encerrada con Naruto en el cuarto de limpieza.

Este la besaba apasionadamente. Ella le devolvía el beso con entusiasmo, sus lenguas bailaban en una especie de danza erótica coordinada por ellos dos. El rubio le introdujo la lengua un poco mas y su puntita rozo su paladar, eso la hizo estremecerse de lujuria.

Ella estiro una mano y empezó a palpar el pecho del rubio, estaba muy bien formado, músculos por todos lados. Introdujo sus manos debajo de su playera, necesitaba sentir su calor para convencerse que era real. Soltó un suspiro al tocar su piel caliente.

Su lengua estaba trazando el contorno de sus labios como si quisiera memorizarlos.

Ino gimió en su boca. Esto se sentía tan bien.

-Naruto.- gimió su nombre.

El introdujo sus manos bajo sus blusas buscando un único objetivo.

-ahhh.- gimió ella cuando las manos del Usumaki encontraron sus pechos. Sus manos calientes estaban lanzando miles de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Y sus pechos, hinchados y listos esperaban con ansias sus caricias.

-oh, Ino.- Naruto decía entrecortadamente ya que la chica hace unos momentos le saco la playera y estaba utilizando su lengua en una zona muy sensible.

Ino pasaba su lengua por el pecho de Naruto, ella trazaba su marcado abdomen. Inicio su camino desde su ombligo y fue subiendo poco a poco, llego a sus pezones y sin esperarlo mas , metió uno en su boca. Escucho como Naruto gemía. El rubio no espero tampoco, el introdujo sus manos por debajo del sujetador y empezó a amasar sus pechos. Estos estaban mas que listos, sus pezones estaban necesitados y solo había alguien que los podía aliviar.

Ella se separo de, el. Ambos se observaron y se fueron directo a sus labios. Se dieron un beso salvajemente demostrando la pasión contenida, compartieron su pasión y su necesidad.

Naruto subió su blusa hasta arriba y dejo sus pechos libre. Eran enormes, del tamaño perfecto para ser amasados con sus manos. El los masajeo y paso sus manos sobre ellos, escuchaba los gemidos de necesidad de la rubia. Dejo sus manos sobre ellos, tenia muchas cosas que hacerle a estos pero la pasión lo estaba consumiendo vivo, se inclino un poco y llevo un pezón a sus labios, lo trabajo moviendo su lengua alrededor de, el, trazando pequeños círculos con ella, dando pequeños golpes. Con su mano libre empezó a trabajar el otro para prepararlo para su pequeña tortura. Los gemidos de la chica le daban motivación.

-Naruto.- dijo con voz ronca Ino.

El utilizo su lengua para girar el pezón en sus labios, moviéndola de un lado a otro mandando miles de sensaciones a la rubia que se retorcía en sus brazos. Con sus dientes dio pequeños mordiscos a este, no demasiado fuertes, solo manteniéndola en la raya que dividía el placer con el dolor.

Ino no perdió tiempo, poco a poco su mano fue bajando, despacio, dejando una línea de calor por donde pasaba. Siguiendo un camino lleno de necesidad. Su mano jugo un poco con el ombligo de Naruto. Le era un poco difícil trabajar con el chico haciendo maravillas con sus pechos. Trazo el ombligo y lo escucho gruñir. Siguió con su destino, poco a poco, preparándolo para lo que seguía. Metió su mano por debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones, avanzo y con una mano segura atrapo entre ellas el miembro grande y erecto del chico. Lo escucho gemir fuertemente. Ella también gimió al sentir como Naruto le mordía un pezón.

Oh, por….esto era una tortura deliciosa. Ella estaba mojada por el. Lo necesitaba pronto.

Empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo el miembro de Naruto, era tan grande que apenas y lo abarcaba con su mano. Repitió el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo sucesivamente. Lo empezó a acariciar mandando toda su pasión en esa caricia, se dejo envolver por el aire cargado que los rodeaba. Su mano subía y baja de arriba abajo, con movimiento ascendentes y descendentes. Empezó a trabajar un poco más rápido en el. Para su asombro lo sintió crecer un poco mas. Los gemidos de el llenaban el lugar.

-Ino.- gemía el.

-te necesito.- le dijo ella.

Naruto no necesito nada mas.

La agarro de las piernas y la coloco sobre el, ella rodeo fuertemente su cintura, el bajo su vestimenta al igual que sus bragas, estas últimas quedaron inutilizables al ser arrancadas por la necesidad del chico. Ambos respiraban agitados y anhelaban la liberación.

-Naruto, te necesito, YA.- lo último fue casi dicho en un gruñido.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. El se posiciono y los alineo en posición correcta, el entro de una estocada.

Naruto gimió al sentir lo bien que sentía ella. Ino estaban tan apretada y mojada. El empezó a mover sus caderas rápidamente. De adelante hacia atrás. Ambos gemían al unisonó. Se sentían tan bien al estar en brazos del uno y el otro. Naruto se inclino y tomo posesión de los labios de ella, compartieron el sabor del saque en sus bocas. Embestida tras embestida. Los gemidos subían de tono. La necesidad los sobrevolaba por ser cubierta. El movió sus caderas en círculos mandando una ola de placer hacia ambos. Continúo con su movimiento, su miembro clavándose mas y mas en ella. Entrando y saliendo en esa vaina perfecta para él.

-oh, Naruto.- Ino no podía creer , el placer era tan grande que le estaban atrayendo lagrimas a sus ojos. Olas y olas de placer la llenaban mientras recibía las embestidas del rubio. Su miembro entraba y salía dentro de ella. El placer la consumía por completo. Y sin darse cuenta empezó a mover al compas de sus embestidas junto a el. Se deslizaba sobre su miembro decidida a calmar ese dolor.

-Ino, Ino.- repetía entre jadeos Naruto, se inclino y tomo entre sus labios un pezón.

Ella gimió y acelero sus movimientos.

Naruto también acelero sus embestidas. Su miembro palpitaba y dolía. Ella lo aceptaba hasta lo mas profundo dentro de ella. El empezó a rotar sus caderas al compas de sus envestidas. El placer se esparcía sobre su cuerpo.

Ambos se volvieron a besar en un beso desesperado. Ambos gemían mas ruidosamente conforme el placer aumentaba, y justo cuando pensaban que ya no podía ser mayor, ambos gritaron con el poder de su liberación. Ola tras ola de placer recorría sus cuerpos.

Ambos se aferraban el uno al otro. Naruto seguía envistiendo más fuerte dentro de ella, prolongando su orgasmo más tiempo. Ella se mecía sobre su pene enterrándolo más profundamente dentro de ella. Pequeños espasmos recorrían sus cuerpos. Y así juntos como estaban se sentían como en casa.

**nnnn**

Sakura sentía que todo en la habitación le daba vueltas. En verdad, que si. Tal vez no debería haber tomado tanto sake después de todo, hubiera seguido el consejo de la Hyuuga. Bueno , hace unos momentos podía haber jurado que la Hyuuga se olvido de ese mismo consejo pues ella la vio con Kiba muy pero muy juntos, con una botella de sake en su posesión.

Hace unos minutos lee le estaba profesando su amor a los cuatro vientos. Desgraciadamente al poco tiempo se lo profesaba a otra chica. Lee estaba tan tomado que ni siquiera le importo su traje de "juventud", el chico estaba a medio vestir. Este se encontraba acompañado de Shino y Chouji, ambos haciendo coro para sus cantos de "juventud" y "viva la juventud". Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver al amargado de Shino cantar. Wow y doble Wow. Si ya hasta parecía perro, pero la impresión era mucha.

Bueno, esto era una fiesta pues todos se habían convertido en ninjas de alto rango. Todos estaban celebrando, los equipos con los que ella creció alrededor estaban más que contentos. Y ella no se podía quedar fuera, Sakura tenía que festejar también.

La fiesta estaba en su punto mejor.

Hace unos momentos estaba haciéndole un baile privado a Kankouro, pero no estaba muy segura si era Ino o Tenten su compañera de hace unos momentos. No es como si importara mucho, su "compañera" se había largado hace unos momentos, dejándola con un Kankouro medio borracho, y para acabarla de molar, con Gaara. El Kazekage de Suna no estaba muy distinto que su hermano.

Ahora, los tres se encontraban sentados en la parte más alejada de los otros ninjas. Ninguno de ellos estaba muy seguro de que hacer, bueno, pues ella se sentía igual o peor. La vergüenza de lo que le hizo hace unos momentos a Kankouro la había despertado de su semi-borrachera. Oh si, la vergüenza era una cura para la borrachera, díganselo a ella.

No supo exactamente que paso en los próximos minutos por que después se encontró apretujada entre los dos ninjas de la arena. Ambos respiraban agitados y estaban a medio vestir. Ella por curiosidad miro su ropa y no se sorprendió al encontrarse en el mismo estado que el de ellos. Su camisa estaba abierta y mostraba tanto su escote como su sujetador negro. Los tres guardaron la respiración y observaron por la pequeña abertura del closet en que se encontraban.

-por poco y nos descubren.- dijo Kankouro muy pero muy bajo. Si no hubiera sido por su sentido súper desarrollado ninja, nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

-ni que lo digas.- dijo Gaara.

-mmmm.- fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Los tres observaron hacia fuera por la rendija del closet. Kankouro observaba por abajo, ella estaba un poco subida sobre el para poder mirar por mas arriba, y detrás de ella se encontraba Gaara muy pegado de ella, el, como estaba ella con Kankouro, se encontraba con ella, arriba. Podía sentir todos los músculos del cuerpo de Gaara, se reprendió a si misma diciendo que esto no era el momento para ponerse "así".

Todos enfocaron la vista en las personas que entraron en la habitación y casi los descubren jugando cartas con pendras. Si, ella iba ganando. Los torsos desnudos de los dos hermanos lo comprobaban. Supo en el momento exacto en los chicos también vieron lo que ella observo. Neji y Tenten se estaban tratando muy, pero muy bien. Ambos chicos estaban desasiéndose de sus impedimentos para tocarse mejor.

-esto es como porno en vivo.-escucho murmurar a Kankouro.

-no me digas.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida. Vale, poco, era quedarse corto.

Sabía que tenía que alejar la mirada de ahí pero desgraciadamente su curiosidad, su medio estado de sake en su organismo y el estar encerrada con dos chicos ardientes, le gano y no pudo apartar la mirada.

Ella observo con los ojos abiertos como Neji le quitaba la camisa a Tenten y empezaba a manosear sus pechos. Ella sintió como los propios le empezaban a hormiguear pidiendo atención. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso. Pero Tenten no se quedo atrás, metió la mano por debajo de la vestimenta de Neji y empezó a mover la desenfrenadamente mientras devoraba los labios del Hyuuga. Ambos gemían al unísono. Y para su vergüenza y la de los hermanos, todos se estaban excitando.

Ella cerro los ojos para tratar de calmarse. Y es que estar en una closet casi desnuda y con dos ninjas tiende hacer a las personas sentirse extrañas. Como era su caso.

Sus pechos hormigueaban y estaban sensibles. Ella sentía los cuerpos de los ninjas tras de si muy tensos. Al igual que ella se estaban frenando a si mismos.

Para cuando ella enfoco su vista de nuevo, el asunto con Tenten y Neji iba muy avanzado. Ahora ambos se encontraban en ropa interior y neji se inclinaba a los pechos que segundos antes había descubierto. El Hyuuga se inclino y los llevo hasta sus labios, Tenten gemía, Neji gemía y ellos tres sufrían de excitación.

El cuerpo de Gaara detrás de sí. Estaba muy dispuesto. Ella podía sentir su excitación, su pene se levantaba erecto entre sus pantalones y tocaba su cadera. Y Kankouro no estaba muy alejado de la situación de Gaara.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y quiso abrirlos casi en el momento en que empezó a fantasear con los dos hermanos, pero ella sabía que abriendo los ojos solo se enfrentaría a la situación con Neji y Tenten, los pensamientos no se alejarían de su mente así por así.

Supo que la situación llego demasiado lejos con el sonido de respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos provenientes de fuera.

-este, yo..-empezó diciendo Kankouro.

-calla nos pueden oír.- dijo Gaara.

-ok, esto es raro.- dijo simplemente ella.

Y en el momento en que sus pechos, y otra parte que se dirigía al sur se sentían demasiado sensibles, tomo una decisión diciéndose que no era como si fuera pasar algo peor.

Kankouro debió de ver su decisión en sus ojos pues se acerco mas a ella y tomo su cintura en sus manos. Sus pezones se alzaron gloriosos pidiendo atención.

Pero el pelirrojo no se quedo atrás, coloco sus manos en sus caderas y la acerco a su miembro erecto.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido que fue tragado por los labios de Gaara mientras que Kankouro masajeaba sus pechos. Sakura se sintió extraña pero con unas ganas de cumplir las fantasías de hace unos momentos. Y supo que estaba mas que perdida cuando ambos chicos la empezaron a excitar y restregaron sus penes erectos contra a ella.

Así que dejo que la noche mantuviera a este trió oculto, ya que ellos, solo se entregarían al placer.

**nnnn**

Sasuke se encontraba entre medio de una Hinata borracha y un Kiba más que borracho. Cuando el llego a la fiesta de Naruto, nunca espero encontrarse con esto. Era más de lo que el podía esperar de los ninjas serios de Konoha, si como no.

Los tres estaban desnudos. Y Kiba en estos momentos penetraba a Hinata por detrás mientras la Hyuuga gemía incontrolablemente. Y dado que el no era muy amigo de los ruidos, se inclino y poso los labios sobre la chica, el como buen ninja ex renegado que era ayudaría a mantener los gemidos de la chica, así como procuraría ser el causante de estos. JA, no es como si el tuviera la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de este, _pastelito_.

Así que mientras sofocaba los gemidos de la chica, se tomo su tiempo para masajear sus enormes pechos y entregarse a la ola de placer que ellos tres estaban creando. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea venir a la fiesta de Konoha, el placer que recorría su cuerpo era una muestra de eso.

**nnnn**

Shikamaru se encontraba en este momento, satisfaciendo los deseos de cierta rubia que en estos momentos se balanceaba de arriba abajo sobre su miembro. Ambos tenían resistencia para las peleas y principalmente en esto. Todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, lo primero que paso por su cabeza hace unas horas era el mantenerse alejado de los dos hermanos celosos. En cambio ahora en lo único que podía pensar esa en el balanceo de caderas de Temari y el placer que acarreaba a su cuerpo. Si las chicas eran problemáticas, pero para esto eran unas muy buenas experiencias, el número de orgasmos alcanzados lo decía todo.

Asi que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Poso sus manos en las caderas de la rubia y empezó a balancearla más rápidamente sobre su eje. Ambos gimieron cuando estuvo clavado hasta el fondo en ella.

Era problemático, pero que placer traía.

Así que salió de ella, la coloco en cuatro patas y la penetro de una estocada por detrás. Empezó a moverse lentamente al principio pero conformé el placer crecía iba aumentando la rapidez de las embestidas.

-Shikamaru, más rápido.

Y así mientras ambos llegaban a la cima del placer, y mientras aumentada las penetraciones se dijo a si mismo que quien era él, para negarse a las peticiones de la chica.

**nnnn**

-esto, lee, yo no estoy muy seguro de esto.- decía un Chouji nervioso.

-no te vayas a rajar, Chouji, te digo que esto sería lo mejor para nuestra chispa de juventud.-replico lee, seguido por un hipo.

-no te rajes Chouji, por que tu que te rajas, y yo que te la rajo.- dijo Shino mientras arrebata la bolsa de frituras al ninja.

-ah pues, no me voy a rajar.- refunfuño Chouji.

Y es que entre como cabeza principal y Shino borracho sin ninguna neurona funcionando en su cerebro por el momento. Y un Chouji con los efectos del alcohol bajados gracias al hambre….no planeaban nada bueno. Y de eso se darían cuenta, todos mañana.

Y lo último que paso por la mente de Chouji fue las ganas de matar a Shino por quitarle sus frituras, todo lo demás que pasara le importaba un comino, por así decirlo.

**nnnn**

A la mañana siguiente todos los ninjas se levantaban con un dolor de cabeza como el demonio.

El trió compuesto por Gaara, Sakura y Kankouro se miraban los unos a los otros no dando señal de entendimiento por la forma en que se habían levantado. Gaara por su parte observaba consternado a Kankouro y Sakura desnudos, ¿Cómo era que el Kazekage de Suna había participado en un trió sin recordar nada?, era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del pelirrojo. Mientras tanto Kankouro pensaba, oh mierda, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, si mi novia descubre esto no quedara ninguna parte de mi cuerpo para rezar. Y Sakura golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared diciéndose a si misma "mierda, ¿Dónde quedo mi amor por Sasuke?", otro golpe contra la pared. Ambos se miraron los unos a los otros y sus caras adquirieron un sonrojo.

Y la misma pregunta pasaba por sus mentes ¿Por qué me duele el trasero?

Kankouro se sobaba su glúteo derecho mientras se ponía su ropa a toda prisa, observo a su hermano que repetía lo mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Sakura, ella también se sobaba su nalga derecha.

Y dentro de la habitación de limpieza ambos rubios se despertaban.

Se observaron a los ojos durante un mini segundo, después lo que dijeron resonó en el interior de la casa.

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS HICISTE?.- grito Ino, y justo cuando estaba por darle un golpe a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que el pobre estaba tan arrepentido como ella. Así que guardo su puño para otra ocasión.

-MIERDA, YO NO FUI.- grito Naruto mientras se ponía la ropa a toda prisa, se giro y le dio espacio a Ino para que se cambiara.

Y la misma pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, ¿Por qué me duele el trasero?, ambos se sobaban.

En otra habitación se encontraban un Kiba enojado, un Sasuke divertido y una Hinata a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué mierdas me duele el trasero?.- gritaba Kiba. Este se colocaba su desordenada ropa a toda prisa.

-eh, que yo no fui.- respondió Sasuke. Este ya estaba vestido y parecía como si hace unos momentos no se había levantado y notado que estaba desnudo junto con dos personas.

-yo, yo.- tartamudeaba Hinata, y la chica sentía que el aire se le iba, sus ojos los sentía muy pesados, resistió un poco el desmayarse y se puso su ropa.

Kiba lanzo una mirada entre disculpa y enojo a Hinata, aunque preferiría que fuera ella la causante del dolor de pompa, por que si no…vale, ni siquiera quería pensar eso.

La pobre Hinata estaba por desmayarse, y a ella también le dolía el trasero.

Sasuke observaba la escena divertida, pero por dentro preocupado ya que sentía el trasero adolorido.

Mientras en la habitación de huéspedes alojada fuera de la casa de Naruto se encontraba una Temari furiosa amenazando con matar a Shikamaru.

-ESPERA.- grito Shikamaru mientras esquivaba el abanico de la rubia.

-ni que espera ni que nada.- ella observo el cuerpo desnudo de Shikamaru se sonrojo pero esto no evito enviar el abanico de nuevo en su dirección.

-eh, yo no tengo la culpa.

-¿Cómo que no tienes la culpa?

-si, además, no recuerdo nada.- Shikamaru se vistió rápidamente mientras observaba a la rubia que lucía un poco más calmada.

-yo tampoco.- dijo ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Y se empezaron a decir de cosas de nuevo.

-que problemático.

-TE MATARÍA SI ESTUVIERA SEGURA DE LO QUE PASO.- grito Temari.

Ambos se sobaban la pompa pues sentían un pequeño ardor.

En la sala de estar Chouji, lee y Shino, se encontraban desparramados por la habitación con agujas y tinta en sus manos.

Todos ahora reunidos en la habitación, todos avergonzados, decidieron quitarse por lo menos el misterio de por qué les dolía el trasero.

Así que en el momento en que lee, Shino y Chouji arrancaron corriendo supieron que tenían un asesinato en la punta de sus manos.

Y era que esos tres les habían tatuado en el trasero con letras pequeñas, pero claras, "fiesta estilo Konoha, viva la juventud"

**Este pues bueno, ya se que está un poco loco, y me dije ¿Por qué no hago uno que implique lemon y comedia?, así que pues este one-shot. Miren la cosas es, que no quería que una fiesta en Konoha fuera así de simple, por eso los puse grandes y introduje sake y cerveza, obvio que tenían que estar borrachos para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, por que, digamos, ¿creen que lo hubieran hecho si no estuvieran bajo efectos de alcohol?, por eso le quise dar ese "toque". Grax por leer. **


End file.
